The Pilot
"The Pilot" is the first episode of gen:LOCK. It premiered on January 26th, 2019, the same day as both the second episode of the series, "There's Always Tomorrow", and the season finale of RWBY Volume 6. Unlike "There's Always Tomorrow", it was publicly free to watch immediately upon release. Summary Julian Chase introduces his mother, Roberta Chase and his sister, Driana Chase, to his girlfriend, Miranda Worth. Roberta proceeds to tell an embarrassing about Julian’s childhood. The four of them then sit down to eat, and Julian and Miranda leave, as they were simply projections, since they are currently stationed at the Anvil. After the two leave, Roberta turns her attention to the news. Suddenly, the Union attacks a large gathering of people. Back at the Anvil, alarms go off, and they head to their vehicles. Miranda climbs into her Strider, and Julian takes off in his jet, and the two head to New York, which is being attacked by the Union. When the Chase arrives, a swarm of Union drones attack him and his squadron. Meanwhile, on the ground, people attempt to flee the Union. The Union’s Nanotech overwhelms the defending forces of the Polity. In the sky, Julian and Razzle, a fellow pilot, continue to battle the drones. After defeating several more drones, the two notice a massive, long-limbed machine heading towards the city. After several failed attacks, Razzle attempts to launch an ESD to disable the Nanotech defending the mech, but the walker detects the ESD and manages to shoot Razzle down before she can detonate the ESD. Colonel Marin orderes Julian to retreat, but he instead attempts to detonate his fighter’s ESD to buy time for for Miranda. He manages to charge and launche his ESD, but is shot down and crashes, his signal going dark. Four years later, Miranda welcomes Doctor Weller, Yasamin Madrani, and Caliban to the Anvil. The three are part of the ESU, the Experimental Science Unit. As they are walking through the base, Dr. Weller asks Miranda how her battalion has been doing, and she states that they could just barely hold the border at the 88th. Soon afterwards, Colonel Marin briefed them on Operation Coyote, a small mission to rescue a group of refugees fleeing the Union. Miranda, Leon August and Jodie Brennan are among those sent on the mission. However, as they are loading the refugees onto a Razor, the Union attacks, and manage to shoot down one of the Razors. Miranda and her fellow Strider pilots attempt to hold back the Union, but are slowly pushed back. Suddenly, a pair of Holons appear, giving the refugees time to escape, and the Vanguard retreats. Back at the Anvil, Miranda demands to know who were in the Holons. Colonel Marin responds by officially welcoming the ESU to the Anvil, and then, to everyone’s surprise, Julian appears beside Marin. Characters *Julian Chase (First Appearance) *Miranda Worth (First Appearance) *Yasamin Madrani (First Appearance) *Raquel Marin (First Appearance) *Rufus Weller (First Appearance) *Caliban (First Appearance) *Roberta Chase (First Appearance) *Dirana Chase (First Appearance) *Patricia Bartlet-Young (First Appearance) *Miguel Garza (First Appearance) *Leon August (First Appearance) *Jodie Brennan (First Appearance) *Able (First Appearance) *Razzle (First Appearance) Trivia * The title of this episode has a double meaning: while here it refers to Julian (the pilot), in television a pilot episode is sometimes erroneously referred to as the first episode in a series (usually to gauge a group's reaction to see if they should continue production). However, pilot episodes are not typically shown to the public. See Also Image Gallery References Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes